Lyons and Creeds
by AliceOfCards
Summary: Victor Creed and Layla Lyon (Pronounced Leon) are two of the undergrounds best killers, how does Creed know this wildcat and why does she remember bits of him in her bed? Rated M for possible future Sex but most likely Blood and Gore. Sabertooth/OC.
1. One Shot to Kill

**Disclamer:**_ I don't anything X Men related stuff but If I could own two things it would be Sabertooth (Victor Creed) and Wolverine (Logan, Jimmy, James Hawlett or whatever you wanna call him.) _

**~ CHARACTER INFO ~**

**Name:** Layla Lyon (Pronounced: Leon)

**Age:** 23 (or appears to be)

**Looks/Appearance:** This average looking woman has long, wavy black hair that reaches mid back. Almond shaped dark blue eyes that remind you of the night sky. Light dark colored skin. Small hands and feet with black dainty claws on each finger and toe.

**Personality traits:** Outgoing, perfectionist, Devoted when convenient, flexible, hard working, honest, and Open minded.

**High school and Collage GPA:** 4.5

**Mutation:** Panther feral; high speed, fast healing, super strength, super hearing, above average intelligence for most, can live forever.

**Bio:** you'll have to be patient and wait like everyone else.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**AN:**_ Author note_

_(Story Notes)_

**Sound Effect**

Lyons and Creeds

Chapter One:

One shot to Kill

Breathing steadily in the winters night, with breaths of warm air mixing with the cold making it visible for a few seconds, sneaking across slick metal roof tops to find the perfect shot. She knew the moment she hit her target she would be spotted, either he would go down or she would.

She knew who she was dealing with or ad least somewhat from the files from the United States Mutant Database or USMD and a few from her home country. Victor Creed was a man not to mess with unless you wanna die a slow, agonizing death or be brutally scarred for the rest of your life, but she could hope he would have ad least some form of pity on a female feral mutant, _(yeah right)_.

It was why she had to make this one shot count; because one shot and her life could be over.

_**~ Creeds POV ~**_

He could feel it, his sixth sense kicking in, something or _someone_ was aiming something at him, keeping downwind so he couldn't smell them, silent as the night. But his animal instincts told him something was wrong... very, very wrong.

Every animal or human had these instincts, they just needed to be in tuned, like creed had been for the longest of time.

**BOOM!**

He heard it; dodged it my near inches from his head, but too close for comfort and for his sake. Scanning the area he spotted the thin dark figure, running across rooftops trying to escape,_ 'the hunt was on' _he thought happily.


	2. The Sabertooth

AN: short chapter (sorry for the long wait) I'll update the next chapter in the next few days I promise (cross my heart and hope to lose sweets for a week).

**Lyons and Creeds**

_**Chapter Two**_

_Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!_ she screwed up a job, she **NEVER** screwed up a job! never in her five spotless years as a freelance assassin. She underestimated her prays his reflexes where better then hers (though she would never say it out loud or admit it) she gotten sloppy, fucked with the wrong tom cat and now she was going to pay for it dearly.

She wondered why her employers where enthusiastic when she took the job, most of the other people just walked away from the spot but not her, she thought she could get away Scot free, she was wrong.

Her father always said her cockiness would get her killed one day, as a young girl she loved bloodshed, hunting with him was the best days of her immortal life, until towns members saw them covered in deer blood and decided to have a man hunt or in this case a _mutant_ hunt.

She tended to stay away from normal people and stick with her kind, the freaks and abnormal people with strange abilities and talents.

But back to her predicament of running through the woodlands as fast as her long legs could carry her, until she tripped on a strap of her gun and fell in the dirt the hard, unforgiving woodland tree knocking her unconscious.

~ CREEDS POV ~

Victor had followed the sent to a near by Forestry, the person he chased had a smelled of roses and something else, he couldn't be positive until he got a better smell of the person.

The person was good at tracking him, if there aim was as good as it's hunting skills it might have blown his brain to bits with the bullet made out of Adamantium, the same shit used on Jimmy's skeleton and his three raiser sharp claws in his arms.

How this ass wipe get his hands on it he will never know but one thing was for sure, it had to be eliminated but before that he needed to torture the son of a bitch which was always an enjoyment for him.

Victor had been roaming the woods for quiet awhile now, waiting for a damn clue to appear. He had followed the scent of his new and destined prey into this forsaken place and had come empty handed. Victor being a man that never gives up kept looking, stubborn to his very core. The scent, one of Roses and Flowers, was now practically unnoticeable thanks to the heavy rain.

He was getting angry, no one got the better of him, wither it be a frail, a mutant, or some stupid son of a bitch who was stupid enough to shoot him, _**HIM!**_ _Victor 'fucking' Creed! _oh when he got his hands on this person he was going to rip them apart. But another part of him was amused, if the hunt didn't last long it was almost not worth the end result; whether it be rape, torture, or anything positively evil to any being on this god damn hell.

And if anything Victor loved a good hunt, even if it was someone stupid enough to shoot him, _The Sabertooth_.


End file.
